


Not Natural

by samdeanandcasinthetardis



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdeanandcasinthetardis/pseuds/samdeanandcasinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spn with them having a sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Woman In White

22 years ago , Lawrence, Kansas

"John im going up now" Mary Winchester said to her husband John as she started to climb the stairs. "Ok I'll be a minuate" he replied. Mary continued up the stairs where a small girl sat in light blue and white striped long pajamas.  
"Meg ,honey, what are you doing still up I put you and Dean in bed half an hour ago?" Mary asked her.  
"Dean was snoring"Meg answered.  
"Snoring, not again" just as Mary reached Meg a babys cry came from the room off the main hallway.  
"John can you help me please, Meg is up but i need to get Sammy." Mary called down the stairs.  
"Yeah" John muted the T.V. and came up behind Mary. Mary walked through to Sam's room and the crying started to die down. John scooped up Meg and held her on his hip just as a young four year old boy with dark messy hair and bright green eyes ran out of another door and ran straight into John and grabbed his leg. John swayed a little but patted Dean's head.  
"I wanna see Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. John grasped Dean's hand.  
"Come on then you two." John walked into Sam's room with Meg on his hip and Dean dragging him along, Mary stood over Sam as a feirce wind howlled through the window and rattled the bells above Sam's cot. Mary turned around and joined John in the doorway holding his hand, smiling.  
"Ok say night to Sammy now." John told the kids.  
"Night night Sammy." Meg said.  
"Goodnight Sam" Dean added.  
John and Mary put Meg and Dean to bed

later that night

The wind and rain slashed at the windows and the crackling baby moniter flashing on the bedside table, next to the photo of the family at the beach surrounded by sancastles, woke Mary up. She rolled over to find John missing but Sam was still crying. Mary sighed and walked to Sam's room. A figure stood over Sam's cot.  
"John, does he want feeding?" Mary asked.  
"Shhhhhh" was all the figure replied with.  
"Ok." Mary walked back to their room but as she passed the top of the stairs she saw the flickering shadows of the T.V.  
"Dean is that you?" Mary made it halfway down the stairs to find John spread out in an armchair with a beer bottle in his hand.  
"Sammy!" Mary whispered to herself "SAMMY!" She screamed running back up the sairs "SAMMY, SAMMY!" John awoke to Mary's shouts.  
"MARY!" He shouted running up the stairs 3 at a time into sam's room. But Mary wasn't there, Sam was kicking his baby feet silently. John walked over to him and made sure he was ok glancing around for any signs of disturbance. When he turned back to Sam a single drop of dark red fell next to Sam onto his pillow. Another droped closer to his head this time. John touched it. Blood. He looked up slowly. He paused in horror, pain and disbelief. Mary was on the ceiling her long blond hair spread out around her face, her beautiful white dress fanned out aroud her and a deep pool of blood spread over her stomach. When John looked tears welled up inside him and light orange fire with dark curling edges spread across the ceiling. All in a matter of seconds.  
"MARY!" John screamed tears streaming now and the hot lickimg flames reaching out. Dean ran in to the doorway, John bundled Sam up and placed him in Dean's arms. "TAKE YOR BROTHER OUTSIDE AS FAST AS YOU CAN" John ordered over the roaring flames.  
"MEG" Dean screamed and hesitated.  
"NOW DEAN" John ordered again running out the nursery with Sam and Dean putting them at the top of the stairs. Dean ran. John ran. Meg was trapped in her and Dean's joint room the fire blocking her exits. John ran straight through the flames grabbing her and jumping straight out of the second story window into the front garden rose bushes.

John sat in an ambulance with his arm around Dean, who was sat beside him holding Sam, and holding Meg's hand who was lying on the stretcher with severe burns. As the ambulance doors closed and the seirens started the only look in Johns eyes were revenge.


	2. The Woman In White part 1 - take me home

Jericho, California present day

"I'll see you tomorrow. " a man talks on the phone while he drives down a dark unlit country road, "I know I'll be careful, " he continues his conversation, then he sees a woman on the side of the road.  
"I'm gonna have to call you later I gotta go, I love you to ." He slows down to stop next to the woman. She is beautiful, thats what he thought, she wears a long white dress and , in contrast, she has long dark, almost black hair, and pale skin. He rolls down the window.  
"Do you wanna lift are you lost?" He askes her when he rolls down the window, stopping the car. She stops too and turns to look at him. She gets in and they continue to drive. A few silent moments later,  
"You know a girl like you shouldn't be on your own out here." He says trying to strike up a coversation.  
"A girl like me ?" She asks back.  
"Like ...." he starts not expecting that reply, he glances down at her low cut revealing dress. She pulls back her dress showing more of her thigh.  
"Take me home." She tells him looking him straight in the eyes.  
"Yeah!" He replies triumphantly laughing to himself.  
He pulls up outside a ruined house, falling apart, abandoned.  
"This is your house? Your joking!" He turns to find that the girl has disappeared.  
"What!" He exclaims exasperated. He turns around and drives off back to the road.

Later that night

 

He pulls up on a bridge car spluttering to a halt radio flickering on and off.  
"Is this some kind of joke? Jason is it you , are you out there?" He askes outloud a light note of worry in his voice. He turns for a split second to look out his window and turns back to find the girl in his back seat. He pushes himself back against the door trying desperately to open it but its locked.  
"How did you get in my car ?" He askes pure panic in his voice now , still fumbling for the door handle.  
"Take me home ." She says flickering  
"What the hell." The boy whispers to himself. The girl flickers again and moves to the passenger seat.  
For anyone outside that car on that bridge all that could be heard was a mans scream and the splatering of blood on every window.


	3. The Woman In White part 2 - Dads on a hunting trip

Stanford university present day

"Jess you don't have to!" Sam told her a hint of desperation in his voice.  
"No but I want to," Jessica replied "come on Sam just on drink we should be celebrating!"  
"Its really not a big deal!"  
"Come on it is Monday is a big day for you and your future!"  
"Ok just one and only cus you want me to !" Sam said

half an hour later

The bright coloured lights spun around the room casting rainbow patches of light to cover Sam and Jess's table. Jess tottered over in her high black heels and a fancy dress nurse costume carrying numerous glasses which , because of the bright lighting, seemed to be various colours. Sam finished his previous drink and then smiled as Jess came to stand next to him .  
"You never told me it was fancy dress." Sam spoke in her ear loud so she could hear over the thumping club music and the loud packed dancefloor next to them. Jess set the drinks down on the table and a few friends from near by reached in and took one .  
"Would you have come if I told you it was?" Jess answered and then continued to adress their friends "a toast to Sam for his interveiw on Monday and being amazing in general!"  
"TOO SAM !" Everyone chorused raising their glasses and drinking.  
"What would I do without you ?" Sam asked turning to face Jess.  
"Oh i don't crash an burn !" Jess replied sarcastically , kissing Sam on the lips.

Later that night

The apartment was dark with the half closed blinds in the hallway sending dim discs of pale morning light across the floor. Everything was silent apart from Jess's slow breathing. Sam was lying next to her on his back his eyes half open. A near silent creak sent Sam's eyes flying fully open alert and suddenly wide awake. Sam quickly felt supid for reacting so suddenly, it was probably nothing he told himself. He told himself he couldn't get so suspicious about a floorboard and he needs to relax. He closed his eyes and everything was near silent again. Then a few moments later a thump sounded from the next room. Sam was now completely awake. Silently and quickly he untangled himself from the bed sheets and moved swiftly to retrive the baseball bat from behind the door. Staying close to the wall , the bat grasped with two hands, Sam moved into the next room pressed against the wall. He continued forward and turned a sharp corner ready to lash out. But nothing was there. Then someone grabbed him from behind and the bat dropped from his grasp. In dark all that could be heard is the scuffing of feet on the wooden floor and the occasional grunt. Light poured through the blinds and Sam was being held down by another man.  
"Dean!?" Sam grunted under his hold.  
"Sammy! Your out of practice. " Dean replied with a smile. Another scuffle and Sam was on top of Dean. "Or maybe not." Dean joked. The light flickered on and Jess stood in the doorway arms crossed.  
"Sam whats going on?" She asked wearily. Sam released Dean and they both stood up. Jess stood at the door her arms by her sides , wearing very short stripy shorts and a high low cut faded blue top with the smurfs on the front which shows her stomach, her long blond hair was very tangled and messy.  
"Jess this is my brother Dean." Sam told her.  
"Hi, I love the smurfs to ." Dean said looking at her top, or rather whats underneath. Sam scowld.  
"Why are you here?" Sam enquired.  
"I need to speak to you."  
"You know you could have picked up the phone like any normal person Dean."  
"It's important Sam." Dean said sharply glancing at Jess.  
"Anything you have to say to me you can say infront of both of us." Sam said moving to stand next to Jess. Dean continued. "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days. " Sam looked shocked.  
"Jess could you excuse us for a minute. " Sam said his eyes still on Dean. Jess nodded and left the room closing the door softly behind her.  
"Dean why are you here?"  
"I told you."  
"So what dads gone before he'll be fine."  
"Not as long as this before, Sam, I don't know if he's ok I need youd help ok."  
"No Dean its not ok you coming here in the middle of the night asking me just to drop everything and leave with you. You've done this enough times all ready on your own why do you need me now?"  
"He's been missing for ages Sam and I'm starting to worry about him." Sam hesitated. Seeing Dean this worried is a rare thing.   
"Ok but I have to be back for Sunday night."  
"Why?"  
"I have an important interveiw , ok ?"  
"Ok."

a few minutes later

Sam stuffed clothes and other stuff into a bag. He pulled out a curved but small blade and tucked it in the bag. Jess walked in.  
"I still don't get why you have to go all of a sudden."  
"Because Dean needs me."  
"Sam promise me you'll be back for Monday."  
"I promise. Jess, don't worry about me." Sam zipped up the bag and walked over to Jess and they kissed . Sam slung the bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door.  
"I love you Sam." Jess told him as he stept outside Sam stopped and turned. " I love you too."


	4. The Woman In White part 3 - Meg?

"HIGH WAY TO HELL DUN DUN HIGH WAY TO HEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!" Sam woke up to the completely out of tune voice managing to somehow be louder than the actual song playing right next to Sam, in the passenger seat.  
"Dean turn it off." Sam complained. The singing stopped but the music kept playing.  
"DEAN!"  
"What!? Shut up Sam." A muffled half asleep voice in the back seat mumbled. Sam's eyes flew open at that. If Dean was in the back, who was driving?  
"Turn it off." Sam was trying to sound calm but felt slightly panicked. The music was turned off. Slowly Sam shifted his weight so he was no longer leaned against the window but facing the driver. It was still early morning and they were driving down a very straight road, no other cars in sight. The driver was just below average hight and over a head shorter than Sam was. Sam couldn't see a face because , whoever it was, was wearing a black hoodie, open, but with the hood up and a checkered black and red button up shirt on underneath. In one swift movement Sam pulled out his short revolver. The person ( or creature , he wasn't quite sure yet ) began to move their (it's) head to face Sam.  
"Keep your eyes on the road." Sam said coldly, "who are you." It came out more as a command not a question. The figure stayed silent eyes on the road. Sam clicked the gun. Now all he had to do was pull the trigger. The figure laughed a little.  
"Easy tiger." The figure joked.  
"Meg?" Sam asked in shock, "you scared the shit out of me."  
He said relaxing as Meg pulled down her hood and he lowered his gun returning it to his inside jacket pocket. Meg smiled a little she had long blond twisting hair just long enough to reach her elbow. She was very pretty with delicate features, which Sam knew was just a cover for her tough personality, and big very dark brown eyes and perfect , real , eyebrows.  
"Sammy it's nice to see you too." She joked again smiling.  
"Meg I didn't think you would be here I..." I'd forgotten about you, that's what he was going to say. And they both knew he was thinking it. Her smile faded slightly.  
"This is all very heartwarming ladies but I need to stop you there." Dean chipped in his head poking in between the seats.  
"Dean w-" Sam started.  
"Meg where are we?" Dean jumped in.  
"About an hour till we get there." She answered.  
"Good. That was quick I hope you haven't been working her too hard."  
"As if I'd -"  
"Dean why am I here, and where's there?" Sam cut in . Megs face went blank again and she turned to look out her window , drawing up her hood again and concentrating on the road.  
"Well you got in the car so thats why and we're heading to Jericho, California. " Dean replied leaning back against the back seat as Sam turned aroung to look at him.  
"No Dean I mean why am I here, you told me you needed me to help you find dad when you have a perfectly skilled hunter right next to me." Sam said raising his voice.  
"Even though I appreciate the compliment , Sam, your wrong. " Meg told him.  
"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.  
"I can't walk so I'm a pretty useless hunter at the moment."  
"What happened?"  
"I got shot."  
"You got shot ! And neither of you told me!"  
"I'm telling you now. Calm down Sammy it didn't even hurt." At that Dean made an amused grunt from the back.  
"Shut up Dean it didn't hurt, remember , I didn't even cry." Meg told Dean, annoyed.  
"No but you did scream a little bit and ruined that shirt, I mean you didn't have to bleed so much. "  
"I broke my ankle and some toes as well and got shot in my shoulder. And it's not my fault I got shot."  
"Yes it was."  
"How, it was her fault for firing the gun."  
"Well she couldn't really help it you know its usually quite hard to control yourself when your possessed."Dean said sarcastically. Meg scowled amd pulled down her hood again.  
"Fine it was that bitch of a demons fault."  
"Don't go passing on the blame now. " Dean said with a smile. Everything was quiet for a moment then Meg and Dean looked at each other and started laughing. Sam turned back to his window, he wasn't sure if he would have found being shot so funny.  
"So what actually happened. " Sam asked once the laughing died down.  
"Well we were on a job, last week, and we knew this girl was possessed and we tried everything we could but we couldn't get her alone to sort it out so we, no, Dean thought it was a clever idea to set up a trap."Meg told him.  
"Yeah a good old trap, Scooby Doo style."Dean continued, "so she was meant to stay put and release the net, and I was meant to lead the demon to Meg. It was working but then when we trapped her she got a bit pissed off and pulled a gun out on us. We sorted it out. That's how Meg got shot. " Dean finished.  
"How did you break your ankle then?"  
"I fell out of a tree." Meg answered and Dean laughed.  
"It was very funny." Dean pointed out and Meg frowned.  
"Well it was quite hard to keep my balance with a hole through my shoulder and I can't really blame the branch for snapping when it was rotten , thin and had 3 bullets in it." Meg justified her fall quickly.  
"Ok time for some more music." Dean said turning up the music, louder than before.


	5. The Woman In White part 4 - motel

Jericho California

The Impala pulled up outside a cheap motel with its vacancies sign flickering weakly and the n out completely.  
"Is this ok?" Meg asked stopping.  
"Yeah we got here eventually." Dean answered.  
"Sorry about that the engines a bit messed up I'll sort it tomorrow. " She took out the keys and Dean got out of the passenger seat. In the back seat Sam stretched,  
"Remind me again why you always drive." Sam asked.  
"I like driving and I love this car." Meg opened her door and Sam quickly got out to help her but she glared at him and shrugged off his hand.  
"Sam." Dean snapped from the trunk. Meg limped up to the motel. Sam joined Dean at the trunk and had to admit it was impressive. Rows of daggers and guns were attached to the top door with bullets, salt and a book and stack of papers. Dean took a rucksack and a large duffel bag and handed Sam another two bags and a rucksack and pulled the large rifle out from under the trunk door so it shut with a crash.They started walking up onto the pavement.  
"Sam listen to me ," they stopped on the edge of the pavement facing each other, "Give Meg some space , ok?"  
"What Dean!"  
"I saw you, trying to help her out of the car and you saw how she didn't want it. I get how people are meant to help others and all that but seriously I know your trying to be nice but shes just gonna get pissed at you."  
"She got shot Dean !" Sam raised his voice  
"And she's fine about it!" Dean shouted back and they stayed silent for a moment before Sam continued, his voice calm.  
"Dean what happened after I left?" Sam asked, Dean started to walk,  
"Thats for her to tell you."  
"Don't lie you don't know either do you?" Dean looked down at his hands playing with the car keys and locked the car.  
"A few days after you left she went , vanished, disappeared. We weren't to worried at first, you know how she used to go off for days when she was young, but after a week we still had no idea where she was. We called around dad's old friends , Bobby, no one had seen her. I could tell dad was freaking out a bit ,and I was too I guess. We looked all around near our old house, well I did dad can't go near there anymore, local parks and up trees. She'd been gone two weeks by then and then she came back."  
"She just came back?" Sam asked as they stopped at the motel entrance.  
"Yeah woke up one morning and she was sat on the floor eating a burger. I just sat down with her texted dad and we just sat there in silence for half an hour. Then dad got back and I left because I've heard them scream so much at each other. I went back an hour later, dad wasn't there and Meg was just in a corner asleep. We never talked about it since, we just kept on hunting all this time until last week -"  
"When dad went missing and Meg got shot." Sam finished. Dean pulled open the door and went in.

Later that night in the room

Dean walked in holding takeaway which he dumped on the table along with his keys. Sam was on one single bed with his laptop on his knee and Meg was sprawled on the floor surrounded by sheets and sheets of paper, her tongue sticking out slightly a pen in her hand slowly drawing on the paper.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked angrily.  
"Showing my artistic flare, " She held up a newspaper clipping with a young woman smiling in a white dress with a surprisingly long beard, mustache and afro. Dean grinned but Sam frowned.  
"What! I like it look at that shading I even added food in that beard!" She stood up and childishly ran up to Sam thrusting the paper in his face. He grunted, annoyed, he took the paper took a moment to fold it and threw it. The paper plane soared for a few brief moments and the took a vertical nose dive straight at Dean's feet. He picked it up and unfolded it taking a second to scan read it.  
"The woman in white." He read out uncertainty.  
"Thats the best answer so far," Sam said, "several murders all on that bridge over the last 30 years,where she killed her self."  
"And it gets better," Dean said, "when I was out I overheard that a guy, mid twenties, was found last night in his car ,on that bridge." Dean finished throwing a folded damp newspaper which Meg caught and began to read ,with Sam over her shoulder.  
"Great it will be there tomorrow if they only found it this morning." Meg said passing the paper to Sam.  
"And your not going. " Sam said.  
"Why not?" Meg replied gritting her teeth.  
"Meg." Dean said sharply and she closed her mouth. "We should all eat , I'm starving."


	6. The Woman In White part 5 - beer and bulbs

Sam woke up with light pouring through the broken blind filling the room with pale warmth. He checked his watch, six in the morning. He groaned and rolled over to find Deans messy but empty bed, he sat up pushing the covers back, quickly pulling on jeans and a plaid shirt. He sat on the bed pulling on his socks when he finally saw Meg. She lay as a crumpled heap of fabric in a corner, in a black sleeping bag pulled up around her neck facing the wall, her hair spread around her like a halo. Sam was lacing up his boots when she began to stir and sat up.  
"Hey where's Dean we need to crash a crime scene. " he asked her.   
"In the car, on the car, probably kissing the car." She replied lazily waving in the vauge direction of the door before lying down and facing the wall once again. Sam left and she heard the faint splutter of the engine as they left. God she felt terrible, driving for a whole day was not boosting her energy levels. She crawled out of the sleeping bag in her pants and tank top and stumbled into the bathroom for a short hot shower. She finished quickly and pulled on a pair of ripped black jeans and one of Deans smaller plaid shirts in red and green. Even though it was an old one of his it was still baggy so she rolled up the sleves and laced her boots which were , for once, actually the right size. She brushed her hair into a high ponytail with a few escaping strands , pulled on her black leather jacket and headed out the door, for a beer. Or two.

Sam and Dean sat in silence driving. Sam checked his watch again but only five minutes had actually passed since half six.  
"Sam, your making me nervous." Dean teased.  
"Sorry ok. I guess I am a little out of practice, it must be what a year, two since my last hunt?" Dean nodded.  
"Don't worry it'll be fine. Get out our id will you." Dean said pointing at the glove compartment. Sam pulled out two fbi fake badges. Sams eyes widened a little.  
"Fbi! Jesus Dean you have upgraded this wont work." Sam exclaimed waving the badges around, "how do you get money at the moment?" He asked suddenly suspicious.   
"The usual credit card scams all sorts now days but we scrape by." Dean said proudly, "oh and don't worry those badges will do just fine." And they continued driving.

Meg sat hunched over her first beer on a bar stool. She had walked just around the corner to find a small cheap pub, it was nearly empty , only her and a few drunk old men on their own. A man came in, tall broad sholders dark hair blue eyes, he reminded her of Dean with the way he walked and sat down next to her. She sat up finished her first and started her second beer putting ten on the bar.  
"Hi." The guy said smiling at her. Dean again with his voice.  
"Hey." She said and got up and walked out.

Nearly as soon as she got back Sam and Dean walked in arguing.  
"Nothing really," dean told her, "we went had a look, local guy on his way home fith found there this last three years. Every sixth months, bridge has been closed every time but not permanently messy but could be anything. "  
"Serial killer." Meg said Dean nodded but Sam looked confused, "The cops will be looking for a serial killer." She elaborated for Sam.  
"So what did you find?" Sam asked.  
"The bar round the corner has terrible hygiene and flys in their beer." She answered, "oh and that woman, the woman in white, I think its her. Her kids drowned in the bath so she went , suicide."  
"Off that bridge." Sam finished.  
"I got names too," she said handing Dean a scrap of paper, "the guys girlfriend, Amy, and Joseph Welch. Constance Welch's husband and adress."   
"Good going off we go." Dean said pocketing the paper and getting the keys out.  
"No they are both in walking distance, I'll change that light and find that problem." Meg said and caught the keys as her brothers left.

She quickly changed into an already oily black tank top and went out and opened the trunk. After routing around for a while she emerged with a screwdriver, spare parts and a hammer. She closed the trunk to open the front ,she quickly changed the bulb and then set to work on the engine which was a harder job. She was lost in her work, its all she felt relaxed doing, sleep wasn't active enough. She must have been there for hours until she finished and went in. Sam and Dean came home when it was dark.


	7. The Magnificent Seven - ep1S3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok skiping to season 3 because thats what im watching if anyone one wants a certain episode written just say in comments and ill do my best.

Rain slashed the widow as the movie credits rolled on the screen, she leaned forward and switched it off leaving them alone in silence.   
"That was crap." He commented as she rested her head on his shoulder.   
"You chose it." She whispered looking up at him.  
"I always preferred what comes after the movies anyway." He said pecking her on the lips.  
"I'm sorry im not the cleaner then." She said against him and he grinned as they lay down tongues entwined , her hands looped around his neck his shirt discarded and he unbuttoned her shirt only to find a tank top underneath. She laughed at his look of sheer disappointment and looked deep into his eyes, right at him. She just looked right at him lost in the deepest eyes.  
"What would I do without you?" He asked.  
"You'd probably be a lot better off." She smiled sadly. In that split second she was happy, truly happy, because of him. In another fraction of one that was lost. The moment the black crept in and took over his eyes the world froze for her. Like dark tunnels to swallow her up. She didn't smile. He grinned not a happy one, an evil one as his eyes returned to normal. He gripped her shoulders hard.  
"Whats wrong." He asked mockingly as he kissed her firmly closed mouth. She was riged and tense, alert.  
"I said whats wrong." He growled. She kicked out at him and the couch tipped , throwning him off her. She scrambled to her feet reaching for her phone on the counter top. Only to be dragged around the waist and smashed against a wall. She kicked against him with no effect as he held her against the wall gripping her wrists. She spat in his eye and he tutted.   
"Is that anyway to treat someone you love." He asked kissing her again. She bit down, hard. He reeled back in shock, a dribble of blood down his chin from his lip.  
"Bitch." He hissed charging at her. She moved at the last moment, his fist denting the wall. He growled and struck her and her lip burst. She ran for the door but he pushed her back. She landed hard on her back. As she tried to stand again he grabbed her long hair and hit her again, one of his rings drawing blood high on her cheekbone . Pulling her with her hair aginst a wall again, another fist in her eye. Holding her up his palm around her neck, she kicked out.  
"Stop that." He growled gripping tighter, she carried on smashing his shins.  
"I SAID STOP." He shouted puching her low in the stomach. An intense pain stabbed her and she remembered the dented wall. All the air was being pushed from her as her feet left the floor and a loud thumping on the door left her head spinning, black spots clouded her vision. She heard a huge smash. She dropped to the ground, head spinning thoughts racing. She heard shouts as she slowly dragged herself onto hands and knees, gasping and coughing dizzy. Everything spun as she stood up and swayed. She heard her name shouted out. A gunshot. And the darkness took her.

Nebraska, present day  
"Oh crap." Meg said, playing with one of her multiple ear piercings, pacing.   
"Oh what." Sam asked  
"Crap Sam Crap. Who was she." Dean answered.  
"I don't know Dean but she saved my ass." Sam raised his voice.  
"Ok shut up you two." Meg snapped, " what was that knife."  
"I dont know but it did the job." Sam replied. The three siblings sat in the Impala on their way to Cicero, Indiana.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please comment x


End file.
